Danielle Bradbery
Danielle Simone Bradbery '(born July 23, 1996) is an American country singer from Cypress, Texas who won season 4 of The Voice USA, mentored by Blake Shelton. At age 16, she was the youngest winner in the show's history unitl season 8's Sawyer Fredericks and is also the first country singer to win. Background Before trying out for the show, Danielle was a student at Cypress Ranch High School. She had never performed before a big crowd or even had a vocal lesson until she tried out for The Voice and often sang in front of her mirror. Her mother Gloria was the one who signed Danielle up for The Voice. The Voice USA Danielle tried out for the show by singing the Taylor Swift song "Mean", getting three coaches-Blake Shelton, Adam Levine, and Usher-to turn around. Being a country singer, she chose Blake to be her mentor. Battle Rounds In this part of the competition, Danielle went up against Caroline Glaser on the Corrine Bailey Rae hit "Put Your Records On", which would end up being only one of two non-country songs she would sing throughout her time on the show. Blake picked Danielle to move forward while Adam Levine used one of his two steals on Caroline. Knockout Rounds Danielle next went up against Taylor Beckham, who had originally been a member of Team Usher before being stolen by Blake, on the Rihanna song "Russian Roulette". Her performance was good enough for her to advance to the live shows. Live Shows Once she hit the live shows, Danielle showcased her love of country music, both classic and current, on songs by such artists as The Judds("Grandpa"), Carrie Underwood("Wasted"), Pam Tillis("Shake The Sugar Tree"), and Sara Evans("A Little Bit Stronger" and "Born to Fly"). 6 of Danielle's songs hit the top 10 on iTunes. She was frequently praised for her beautiful, clear voice and excellent pitch. However, Danielle was criticized for coming across as "one-dimensional" for singing only country songs, and her lack of performing experience also became an issue for some critics. Some even accused her of being boring. Danielle won season 4 of The Voice on June 18, 2013, making her the youngest winner ever at age 16. Her first single is a cover of the Sara Evans hit "Born to Fly". Post The Voice A day after her victory, Danielle signed a deal with Big Machine Records, which is a part of the Universal Music Group. She admitted in an interview that she would love to work with country superstar Carrie Underwood. First single and first album Danielle's first post-Voice single, "The Heart of Dixie", was released on July 16, 2013. The song debuted at number 16 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart and has sold 375,000 copies to date. She sang the national anthem at the Baltimore Ravens/Denver Broncos game at Sports Authority Field at Mile High in Denver, Colorado on September 5, 2013. She also performed her single on the CW series, ''Hart of Dixie. Danielle's self-titled debut album was released on November 25, 2013. It debuted at number 5 on the Billboard Top Country Album chart, selling 42,000 copies in its first week and number 19 on the Billboard 200. The album has sold 136,100 copies as of May 2014. One of the songs from the album, "My Day", was featured during NBC's coverage of the 2014 Winter Olympics, which were held in Sochi, Russia. Tour In January 2014, it was announced that Danielle would be a special guest of country sensation Hunter Hayes, whom she had performed with on The Voice, on his We're Not Invisible Tour when it kicked off on March 20, 2014. She also got to tour with Scotty McCreery on his See You Tonight Tour in 2014. New album Danielle recently told Naked Mag that she is currently working on her second album, which she had hoped to release sometime in 2015 but may end up getting released sometime in 2016. Her newest single, "Friend Zone", was released on August 28, 2015. Trivia * Danielle's cousin, Thomas Stringfellow, was a contestant on the final season of ''American Idol ''in 2016. He finished in the top 14. Discography '''Albums: * Danielle Bradbery (2013) * TBA (2016) Singles: * "Born to Fly" (2013) * "The Heart of Dixie" (2013) * "Friend Zone" (2015) Category:Winners Category:Mentored by Blake Shelton Category:Season 4 Category:Team Blake